vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobster Kingpin
|-|Mobster Kingpin= |-|Dark Matter Mobster Kingpin= |-|Black Hole Mobster Kingpin= |-|Demonhead Mobster Kingpin (First Face)= |-|Demonhead Mobster Kingpin (Final Face)= Summary The Mobster Kingpin is the main antagonist of Problem Sleuth. He is the ruler of the city, and his influence is seen in most aspects of Problem Sleuth. He is the one responsible for locking up the protagonists from the real world which is behind the Megaton Door, presumably, as he starts out with the key to it in the office. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least 5-B, likely 3-A | 2-B | Unknown. At least Low 7-B, likely far higher | Low 2-C | 2-B Name: Mobster Kingpin Origin: Problem Sleuth Age: Unknown. Gender: Male. Classification: Criminal overlord, black hole, demon god. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Reality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Regeneration (Varying levels depending on form), Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Gravity Manipulation, Summoning (Clowns), Flight, Absorption, Regenerates his health nearly instantly as Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, Able to create an endless number of additional health bars) Attack Potency: Small City level (Wields the Megaton Key, an object that weighs a megaton, which he can turn into a pair of brass knuckles to use in combat) | At least Planet level (Became a singularity with similar mass to the Earth), likely Universe level '''(Superior to Fiesta Ace Dick) | '''Multiverse level (Became a black hole with Googol 10100 times the mass of the entire universe. Distorted all of space and time, condensing all possible futures and after pulling his drawstrings as tight as he could, BHMK's mass increased by a ridiculous amount, reaching a mass of Goolgolplex or 1010100) | Unknown. At least Small City level, likely far higher (Far superior to his normal form) | Universe level+ (Tore the universe in half with his Comb Rave.) | Multiverse level (Far superior to all of his previous forms.) Speed: FTL reactions | Likely FTL '''reactions | '''Unknown, likely Immeasurable (His gravitational pull was strong enough to distort time and space while compressing all possible futures) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown, likely Immeasurable '(Effortlessly resisted Black Hole Mobster Kingpin's pull) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman. Likely much higher (Capable of lifting the Megaton Key). | At least Class Z, likely Universal | Immeasurable | Unknown | Likely Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Small City Class | At least Planet Class, likely Universal | Multiversal | At least Small City Class, likely far higher | Universal+ | Multiversal Durability: '''At least '''Small City level, likely higher (Totally impervious to physical harm if his blood sugar and emotion meters are not high enough) | At least Planet level, likely Universe level. Complete absorption of all matter and energy which cross his event horizon makes him incredibly difficult to actually harm. | Multiverse level | Unknown. At least Small City level, likely far higher (Unless his emotion meter is raised, he is stated to be invulnerable to physical attacks) | Universe level+ (Tanked the center of his universe splitting attack with no injuries) | Multiverse level Stamina: Incredibly high, though it lowers with his blood sugar. | Infinite Range: Extended melee range. | At least Planetary | Multiversal. | Hundreds of meters. | Universal to Multiversal. | Multiversal. Standard Equipment: Insulin, and the Megaton Key / Brass Knuckles. | Corset | Nothing notable Intelligence: Fairly high. Masterminded his ascension and lead a very successful criminal empire. Weaknesses: Emotional moments and sugar, which lowers his stamina and durability considerably. | Removal of his corset changes his density back to normal, nullifying his powers. | The same | Emotional moments and sugar. | Emotional moments. | The burning fires of Charisma. Otherwise, none notable. Notable Techniques / Abilities: Mobster Kingpin: *'Extortion:' A power that reverses absorption and inhalation, allowing Mobster Kingpin to inhale his opponent, even if they're stronger than he is, as shown when he absorbed Fiesta Ace Dick. *'Running Numbers:' Randomly swaps his stats around. *'Type 2 Diabeat-Down:' Forged with the power of Wilford Brimley, Mobster Kingpin unleashes a devastating physical combo. Demonhead Mobster Kingpin: *'Abstracted Thought (Level 49):' Allows Mobster Kingpin's real world self to act while Demonhead Mobster Kingpin acts in the 'Imaginary' World. *'Fill 'Em With Daylight!:' Demonhead Mobster Kingpin's Comb Rave. After charging up, he unleashes an attack powerful enough to split the universe in half. *'Ladder to Hell:' Demonhead Mobster Kingpin grows an absurd amount of further health bars nearly immediately. He can only use this in his Final Phase. *'Vexatious Glower:' Demonhead Mobster Kingpin fires high intensity laser beams from his eyes. Key: Base | Dark Matter Mobster Kingpin | Black Hole Mobster Kingpin | Demonhead Mobster Kingpin (First Face) | Demonhead Mobster Kingpin (Second Face) | Demonhead Mobster Kingpin (Final Face) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Criminals Category:Gravity Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters